Astoria
Astoria, officially the Sovereign State of Astoria (Dutch: Soevereine Staat Astoria), is a self-proclaimed sovereign micronation located in Western Europe in the North of the Dutch municipality of Hollands Kroon. Astoria has a modest land claim coming in at 26.7 km2. With a population of about 8,217 this brings the density to around 307/km2. Astoria is founded upon the up-and-coming project dubbed "Seasteading". Seasteading is the process of creating individual floating communities that lie outside of territorial waters, giving these small communities complete political autonomy. This allows for testing of different ideologies and governments. History First Regency (2016 - Present) The First Regency began on 18 July 2016 when the monarchy was established. William II of House Tarrant was crowned as the Crown-Prince of Astoria on that same day. As William II is a minor, his mother, Anna IV of House Tarrant, was declared Crown-Regent shortly after William II's coronation. Anna IV then appointed Tanner Harding to the office of High Chancellor. Harding was also given a Lordship. With the help of Lord Tanner Harding and the other appointed members of the Royal Council, the Crown-Regent, Anna IV began drafting the first set of legislation for the newly formed state. The first set of legislation is expected to be published and ratified by 1 September 2016. A formal Declaration of Independence is also in the drafting stage and is expected to be published and ratified by Q4 of 2016. Geography Climate Astoria has a fairly mild climate. It is similar to most of Western Europe. The average high is 12.78°C (54.94°F), the average low is 7.05°C (44.70°F). The record high is 34.60°C (94.30°F), and the record low is -18.80°C (-01.80°F). July is the hottest month, on average, and January is the coldest month on average. Average yearly precipitation is 765.30 mm (30.13 in.); the rainiest month is October. Astoria get's a mean of 1751.10 hours of sunshine every year. Administrative Divisions Astoria is divided into three separate, small municipalities: Lydon, Westerland, and Den Oever. Lydon is the largest municipality and takes up the central portion of Astoria. Westerland is smaller and takes up the Southwestern portion of Astoria. Den Oever is the smallest municipality and takes up the Northeastern portion of Astoria.These municipalities are arbitrary and serve no real governmental service. They are mainly used to quickly refer to a certain area of the state and to aid in the collection of statistics. However, that is the extent of their use. Politics Government The Sovereign State of Astoria is an absolute monarchy ruled by a Crown-Prince, who bears the titles of "Lord of Lydon" and "Protector of the Realm". The second most powerful position is that of the High Chancellor, an appointed office that serves as the Crown-Prince's topmost advisor and, in his absence, holds court and may even sit on the throne. If the Crown-Prince is a minor and thus, unfit to properly rule, the government falls into the hands of a Crown-Regent, who may be the High Chancellor, the Princess Dowager or another Lord selected for the task. Aiding the Crown-Prince and the High Chancellor in the capital is the Royal Council, a chamber of Lords that advise the Crown-Prince and/or the High Chancellor in matters such as economy, intelligence, or law. The permanent Royal Council positions are: * The Master of Laws * The Master of Coin * The Master of Defense (Often held by the Lord-Commander of the Royal Guard) * The Master of Intelligence * The Master of Infrastructure * The Master of Civil Affairs * The Master of Foreign Affairs * The Master of Development The Crown-Prince may appoint other advisers to the Royal Council at his discretion, but they hold no office (they operate "without portfolio"). Foreign Relations Astoria has yet to release an official policy in regards to foreign relations, however, it is known that as a genuine secessionist movement, Astoria seeks to only associate itself with serious micronations. Foreign Relations and Foreign Affairs such as negotiations, state visits, and treaty-making usually fall under the jurisdiction of both the High Chancellor and the Master of Foreign Affairs. Recognized States * United Nations * Sealand, Principality of * Seborga, Principality of * Molossia, Repubilc of Unrecognized States * Palestine, State of * Korea, Democratic People's Republic of * Iraq and Syria (the Levant), Islamic State of Military As Astoria is too small to support even a small defense force, the only armed, uniformed service the nation has is the Royal Guard. The Royal Guard is a small unit of bodyguards who's primary role is the protection and safekeeping of all government officials, primarily the Crown-Prince. The Royal Guard also stands guard at all government buildings and banks. The Royal Guard is commanded by the Lord-Commander of the Royal Guard. This position is an appointment made by the Crown-Prince Category:Micronations Category:European micronations Category:State Category:Monarchy